


Lead By Example

by satelliteKnight (lunarProtector)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competitive Cock Sucking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/satelliteKnight
Summary: All things considered, Shiro is mostly to blame for the halls of the Atlas becoming a spectacle of debauchery.(aka The Entire Crew of The IGF Atlas is Horny for Keith, Shiro Gets Jealous, and Lance is a Slut for Attention and Kinkade's Monster Cock)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Atlas Lounge discord server for being both my inspiration and my outlet for my uncontainable lust.
> 
> Loosely inspired by this art:  
> https://twitter.com/lyannafuchs/status/1119277864942211072

All things considered, Shiro is mostly to blame for the halls of the Atlas becoming a spectacle of debauchery.

Perhaps, had it been a different shift, he might not have gotten away with the breach of decorum (and surely protocol), but he knew his crew, and knew some of them needed to be taught just what on this ship he himself had explicit and exclusive rights to.

So call him jealous, petty, possessive; he wasn't about to take the time to refute it. Not when he's got his shirt pushed up and his dick out-- well, out of his pants, at least. Most importantly, it was in Keith's mouth. Second to that, he supposes, is the fact that they are in the middle of a main corridor in the Atlas, which just about anyone and everyone takes to get between the bridge and the mess hall. Quite close to the intersection that leads between much of the living quarters and the training deck.

To presume that Shiro chose this exact spot for this to happen would be entirely accurate. 

It had been another long week of barely passing by his devastatingly sexy boyfriend, as their shifts took them to different parts of the ship, or even the solar system, and they rarely had a moment to themselves. So Shiro found himself particularly keyed in on the frequency with which he was seeing Keith, either at a distance or close enough for a quick hello, entirely attentive to just about anyone but him. Not that Keith was ignoring him. In fact, Keith was usually the first one to seek Shiro out, even if it was simply for a smile before getting back to whoever needed him. 

But Keith wasn't the best at picking up on social cues, especially the subtler ones, unless they were from Shiro. Which means he can't be blamed for trying his best to meet the other crew members with respect and attention to their needs, even if some of them seemed to selfishly take a bit more. No, Shiro believes that several of the crew members aboard the Atlas quite willingly take advantage of Keith's ignorance to their… less professional advances.

This week alone, Shiro has seen Keith herded closer than necessary to look over data from the same pad, or readings from the same screen, or a small part on a difficult to see area of one of the jets in the hangar. He's had dopey smiles and more lascivious gazes directed at him when he's not paying attention-- and sometimes when he is! Yet Keith's lack of acknowledgement toward these rather forward gestures has done nothing to discourage his admirers.

The final thread of patience that Shiro had this week, snapped about 2 hours ago, when Shiro was checking in on Keith during his class on hand-to-hand combat. The training deck is rather large, containing several machines and plenty of open space for free exercise, or classes like Keith's. The amount of space makes it that much more jarring when Shiro walked in to find it nearly half full. There were quite a number of crew members, both on and off duty, leering openly from the machines they weren't using, or from the spot where they were stretching on the floor, and most obviously from the crowd gathered around Keith's sparring session.

At that moment he had someone in a standing grapple-- Lieutenant Griffin, he noticed-- demonstrating some sort of hold while his opponent tried to escape. His arms flexed to maintain the hold, though if he hadn't already worked up a sweat, Shiro is sure that it wouldn't have seemed like he was putting in much effort. The room took in a collective breath as Keith transitioned the hold into a pin, twisting Griffin to the mat, and giving more than half the deck a spectacular view of his ass. Whatever explanations Keith was grunting out about the technique fell on mostly deaf ears, and Shiro might have laughed at the synchronicity with which his crew tilted their heads in admiration, had he not been doing the same.

When Keith finally released Griffin and hauled him back up to his feet, the lieutenant was entirely flushed, and, Shiro noticed, struggling to adjust himself discreetly. Shiro empathized with Griffin in that moment as he shuffled awkwardly off the mat and out of the view of others. Keith reached down for his water bottle, which someone eagerly grabbed to hand to him, and took a few long gulps from it. At that exact moment, Shiro happened to overhear a voice say

“Damn, I'd like to give him something else to swallow.”

and that had been the last straw.

Shiro had barely turned his head to send the deadliest glare at that particular individual, when he was paged to the bridge for an urgent matter. As Keith brought the bottle down, he caught a brief glimpse of the Captain's rigid posture storming out of the deck. He shrugged it off to continue his lesson.

The issue that Shiro had attended to was, of course, one discovered by Slav. And while the Bytor's inane ramblings about the particular whistle of an engineer's nose creating a frequency which could interfere with some non-essential system and sending them all to their doom would normally have caused Shiro to pop a few blood vessels in its own right, it actually offered him the opportunity to strategize on how to deal with his much more important problem.

Shiro could certainly approach that particular crewmember and give them a dressing down for speaking so inappropriately about a superior officer. Except that one person was not the whole of the problem. This was a rather pervasive issue within his crew, and while Shiro was proud and secure in his relationship with Keith, it occurred to him that he was not quite as open about it as he could have been. 

Keith is not one to partake in too much PDA, aside from some casual touches and hugs between them. Shiro himself is also quite reserved, electing to keep things professional in the workplace, unlike some of his subordinates. The two aren't strangers to sending each other longing glances, sometimes heated, and they've even exchanged some very detailed descriptions of what they plan to do to each other when they have more than a minute to spare in private. But Shiro could see how some of his crew (perhaps more than he expected) did not seem to notice that Keith was very exclusively devoted to Shiro. He also wondered, briefly, if any had been so bold as to be more direct with their intentions and ask or offer Keith something of that nature.

It became clear to Shiro what he had to do was demonstrate how committed to him Keith was. Journeying to the far corners of the universe, fighting untold horrors, and bringing him back from the dead just wasn't a strong enough message.

As Captain of the Atlas, he knew the workings of his ship and personnel quite intimately, and devised his plan to take place during the switch in shifts. 

He swiftly resolved Slav's problem (“Have that engineer visit the medical bay for some nasal strips.”), wrapped up a few smaller tasks, and prepared himself to show everyone that this ship was not the only thing he had command over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the next chapter when two Paladins of Voltron get their throats absolutely destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED, I WANTED MORE SET UP BEFORE I GOT TO THE TRUE FUCKENING.

When Shiro planned this little show, he can admit he hadn't expected quite this much of an audience. Maybe a few of the more shameless and adventurous of his crew would stick around and get their fill of the Captain and his beautiful boy, but really he'd imagined most of the current shift to rush by with naught but an embarrassed glance.

It had been a modest assumption to say the least. Now, with the Black Paladin so dutifully on his knees, worshipping the generous gift he'd been given, Shiro begins to appreciate just how ridiculous it seemed that anyone would pass up the chance to see this.

Yes, there is some vanity at play. Shiro knows that even now-- for some, _especially_ now-- he himself is quite attractive. He preens a bit at the murmurs directed towards his sculpted muscles and impressive cock. But he's surprised to find just how much it affects him when he hears people commenting on Keith.

Of course Shiro knows how stunning Keith is, mouth stretched beautifully around his cock, a flush resting high on his cheeks and soon to spread. Sometimes Keith will tie his hair back for this particular activity, but the urgency with which Shiro had directed him to suck him off in front of anyone who could see had apparently dashed the thought from his mind. Instead, his hair flows freely around his face and onto his shoulders, wild from his enthusiasm, and the fact that he showered not thirty minutes ago. The residual moisture causes some of it to cling to him, occasionally covering or poking at his eyes.

Shiro brushes the offending strands away, logically to show their onlookers where Keith's focus is, and loses himself in the intensity of the eyes that lock on his. It's a pity he doesn't have a camera trained on that visage, a pity that no one else will ever be able to fathom how completely Shiro feels Keith's love and devotion in this act alone, and in everything he does.

It is also deeply satisfying.

The same jealous monster that had begged him to stake his claim so publicly battled with the idea that anyone else was enjoying this. These moments with Keith were his, and before now he'd been so sure that he would never share this-- _couldn't_ share this most precious thing.

Shiro can no longer deny that he feels a deep and consuming pride when it comes to Keith, even when he's inviting the universe into such an intimate exchange.

He is proud of Keith for who he has become as a person, and the circumstances which forged him. He is proud to call Keith his prodigy, his best friend, and his lover. Shiro is proud to have Keith as his partner in all things, and he has sung his praises about nearly everything except this.

What an injustice that he has allowed the universe to ignore such an amazing part of this amazing man.

He's begun muttering such praises now, encouragements and terms of endearment.

"So good for me, baby," Shiro says with a smile, one he's heard his friends call his 'Keith Smile'. Even now he fills with warmth at the thought that Keith brings out such sincere affection from him. "Everyone can see how good you are for me, only me."

It's unclear whether the reaction is toward the reminder of their audience, or agreement with Shiro's claim, but Keith moans as he bobs his head deeper and deeper toward Shiro's base. He can take it all in one go, they both know this, but they've always enjoyed making it a game to see how long Keith can bear it, not having his nose buried in Shiro's well trimmed pubes. He's always loved taking all of Shiro, however he can. He once said it makes him feel full, feel whole.

Shiro can honestly say that he feels like a missing piece has returned to him whenever he's with Keith. He can't deny Keith the same feeling, so he coaxes him on.

"Go ahead, Keith, show them just how good you can be. Take what you need, baby."

Keith moans again, a rough gurgle as he sinks all the way down, eyes closed against the the bliss of it, narrowing his focus to the feeling of the hard length filling his throat.

Shiro hears several amongst the crowd gasp and swear. They're probably quite impressed with how much Keith is able to take, and with ease. They don't know that the Galra do not have a gag reflex. They don't need to.

As he lets his head fall back to enjoy the feeling, he chances a look over the collection of crew lucky enough to have come upon this display. Now that he's paying attention, he sees a few of them typing frantically at their data pads, speaking excitedly into their comms, some even taking recordings. That explains why he sees so many of them that should be at their stations, or taking their sleep cycles.

He's not surprised to see Lance at the front of them all, quite close to the action, and very openly interested. He'd admitted his "hero crush" on Shiro rather early in their friendship, and Shiro had never been fooled by his forced "rivalry" with Keith. More recently, Shiro had overheard Lance call the both of them "unfairly hot", so it was safe to assume he still carried both flames.

Lance is the only one who keeps eye contact with Shiro when he makes it. Beside him, he notices Officer Kinkade staring just as intently, his little camera drone disappointingly absent. His gaze flickers up to meet Shiro's, but he's always been a big picture kind of guy, and he's surely committing the entire scene to memory.

Kinkade shifts just slightly, probably relieving some of the tension between his legs, and accidentally bumps into Lance, startling the both of them. They look at each other briefly, and Shiro watches Lance drag his eyes down to the sizeable tent in Kinkade's pants before he directs his attention back to the show.

"Tch," he scoffs, "I could so suck dick better than Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Gang Puts Their Money Where Lance's Mouth Is, or Keith's Mouth, Depending On Who You Ask
> 
> (aka The part I actually wrote first lmaoooo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna write porn but I keep waxing poetic, I'm sorry ( ; <;)
> 
> Anyway, have some new perspective.

Ryan Kinkade has seen some shit in his life.

He's lived through an extraterrestrial attack and occupation on his planet, watched five giant cat shaped robots combine into an even bigger anthropomorphic robot with cat hands and feet, and an eight armed personification of statistical anxiety regularly predicts the end of the universe based on the way he prefers his coffee.

So he's a bit surprised at how much of an impact the scene playing out before him is having.

It is certainly not every day that one sees their superior officers engaging in sexual activities, let alone making a point of showing off something so explicit and uncensored. If Slav were here, (and thank goodness he's not,) he would probably be naming the most infinitesimal possibility of this exact situation happening right after he ate sourdough toast and opted for tea that had been genetically engineered right here on the IGF Atlas.

Really, the rarity of this event is something that Kinkade cannot ignore as he finds himself standing amidst the crowd that has gathered to watch Keith Kogane, the Black Paladin of Voltron, deep throat all ten inches of the Captain of the Atlas, Takashi Shirogane's cock.

He wishes he had his camera.

But if he had been caught up in trying to record this phenomenon, he might have missed the gentle expressions and praises filtering through the Captain's dark and lust filled demeanor. He might have missed the wet and desperate sound that escaped the Paladin's throat in response. And his life would most certainly be different if he had missed the flippant comment made by the man standing just in front of him.

"I could so suck dick better than Keith," Lance said, right after he'd very clearly checked out Kinkade's increasingly prominent erection.

Kinkade raised an eyebrow, and his eyes flickered between Keith sucking Shiro's dick, and Lance, who glanced back just in time to see his curious expression.

"I could!" Lance shouted, apparently challenged by Kinkade's reasonable disbelief. It's not like he'd experienced any evidence to support such a claim. "I'll prove it!"

Which is how Ryan Kinkade finds himself now, unceremoniously shoved against the same wall as his Captain, belt undone and pants pulled down around his thighs, getting his dick sucked in front of his coworkers.

As he tries to process this new and ultimate improbability, he notices a few things. One of which is that apparently his teammates had been standing rather close behind him in the crowd, and Rizavi had overheard Lance's challenge. She was now excitedly running a betting pool on the matter, taking all manner of possessions as collateral.

Close by, his own team leader, James Griffin, is red in the face, trying not so subtly to relieve his own arousal through his pants. He seems particularly enraptured by the original pair, which is understandable given his incredibly obvious crush on Keith. So it's a little surprising when he makes eye contact with Kinkade, glances down at his developing situation, and immediately shoves his way through the crowd in the direction of the living quarters.

Down below, his new "teammate" is apparently getting impatient with the lack of participation, pinching at his hip to get his attention.

They didn't exactly discuss this in advance, so Kinkade isn't entirely sure what Lance wants from him, other than his dick. While he would consider himself an attentive partner in most circumstances, _Lance_ is the one who has something to prove. Kinkade is just along for the ride, an incidental choice, he muses.

He humors Lance by keeping eye contact, which is admittedly affecting him a bit more than the blowjob alone. Absentmindedly brushing some hair away from where it's gotten caught in Lance's mouth, Kinkade considers the man in further detail.

He's doing pretty well, so far, taking a good half of Kinkade's cock in his mouth, not even flinching as it hits toward the back of his throat. Kinkade is usually indifferent about comparing sizes, but he can appreciate that he's just a bit thicker than Captain Shirogane, and about as long. Fitting inside Lance's mouth is a testament to just how big his mouth is, at the very least. His lips are stretched thin around the thick shaft, and he looks a bit like a goldfish when he hollows his cheeks to suck.

His eyes, though… Kinkade can't say he's ever seen Lance's eyes look quite like this. Thin brows furrowed in concentration, lids half closed, and pupils blown wide and dark with arousal-- his eyes just might be the prettiest they've ever been.

Kinkade blinks at the thought, and starts to wonder what other pretty things he's never noticed about Lance. Like how soft and clear his skin is, and the sharp angle of his chin. He can't recall ever seeing a hair on that chin, and he wonders if it's youth or strict routine which keeps it that way. He wonders if the rest of his body is so smooth and hairless. Kinkade can feel his cock twitch in Lance's mouth, filling out a bit more as he thinks about what it would feel like to get his hands on that body and find out.

Just like that, he feels more alert to sensation, and he's all too aware when Lance finally takes the plush head of his cock into his tight throat. Lance simultaneously tongues at his pushed back foreskin and gags-- fuck, he gags _intentionally_ around the sensitive glans that's been exposed in the process.

" _Fuck!_ "

Kinkade's voice disrupts the air around them, breaking the low murmur of the crowd that he'd tuned out, and drawing more eyes toward him.

He turns away from the sudden attention and finds himself staring right into the fierce wet eyes of one Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can fucking guess who's gonna be waxing poetic about Shiro's dick in the next chapter. 
> 
> God, I just wanted to copypasta what I'd written in a chat room, I did not ask for this divine inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his priorities straight, but there's nothing straight about his priorities.

If anyone asked him how he'd gotten in this position, on his knees, with Shiro's dick halfway down his throat and half of the Atlas crew watching, Keith would tell them to fuck off, he's busy.

Except they probably wouldn't understand it since he's got a dick halfway down his throat.

Until now, his task has been uninterrupted, because anyone who would try to get between Keith and Shiro for any reason would have to be an absolute moron.

Forgive him for forgetting Lance was aboard this ship; he's got entirely different priorities right now.

Alas, he has learned some time ago to pay attention to his surroundings, even when he was laser focused on something. It's a skill that keeps you alive when you're fighting a war, but he wishes he did not have as many potential distractions as he was dealing with right now. Lance sucking someone else's dick four feet away from him was the least of them.

Keith wouldn't exactly consider himself shy, and he can silently admit that he's kind of a show off, but these are entirely new circumstances. He's never had to, or chosen to perform sexual acts in front of anyone except Shiro, and that one time on the space whale when he realized too late that Kosmo had been watching him jack off. Therefore it was wholly unfamiliar to have an entire audience present for Keith's favorite pastime: taking Shiro's dick.

It had been a complete surprise to have the Captain of the Atlas march up to him in the hallway while he was on his way from the training deck to the mess hall, and he'd been bowled over by the look on his face. His jaw had been set, his nostrils were flared, and his brow was pinched tight-- all easily mistaken for anger by the uneducated eye. But through it all, Keith saw something else. Determination. Behind that, unadulterated lust.

As Shiro drew closer, Keith had prepared himself to get dragged off to the Captain's quarters and get fucked within an inch of his life. He was looking forward to it, actually. What Shiro requested of him instead was not too far off.

"Requested" might actually be the wrong word here, because Shiro had sounded quite commanding when he told Keith to drop to his knees right there. Logically he knew he could say "No" and Shiro would have respected that, or maybe offered an explanation and some incentive for it, but today was different.

Keith had never seen Shiro look like this before, never been asked of this in such a place. And he also happened to be a bit keyed up from having different boners mashed against him during his hand-to-hand demonstrations for the last hour and a half.

What else was he going to do besides trust Shiro completely?

Now, having Shiro's dick in his mouth was a reward in and of itself, but he's beginning to pick up on why Shiro asked him to do this in the first place.

"Everyone can see how good you are for me, _only me_."

Shiro wanted to show him off, make it known that _he_ got to have Keith like this, not anyone else. Keith is pretty fucking into that. Those words sent a spark through him, and now he felt like he was on fire. Not from embarrassment or shame, but from a desire to show everyone that it went both ways.

Keith _earned_ this, he earned the cock in his throat, the trust and the love and the lust that preceded it. He would die for Shiro, nearly has on multiple occasions, but above all he lives for him. He makes it his mission to make Shiro happy in any way that he can, and is entirely fulfilled by the fact that Shiro feels the same about him. They'll do their duty, they'll defend the universe, and at the end of it all they'll be there for each other.

So he will sit here on his knees and give Shiro the best blowjob he could ever get, and if he breaks a few hearts on the way? Well. They have a med bay.

He is loosely aware that people find him attractive, if only because he gets teased about it constantly. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk apparently keep a scoreboard of how many people hit on Keith only for him not to notice it, and Pidge is a reliable source of data.

He's more aware of how popular Shiro is. Captain of the Atlas, former Black Paladin of Voltron, Champion of the Galra Arena, and Golden Boy of the Garrison; Shiro attracts attention wherever he goes. Rightfully so, Keith thinks, but it can be a bit frustrating to have his boyfriend dragged halfway across the universe and back because people can't keep their filthy hands off of him. In a perfect world, Keith wouldn't have to worry about competing for Shiro's attention.

This could be an opportunity to quell the masses. Make it clear that Shiro is taken, and so is Keith, and they will take and take and take from each other knowing that they'll always be ready to give.

On that note, Keith takes Shiro as deep as he can, communicating his reverie of want and affection in his favorite way. There really is nothing that Keith loves more than to worship Shiro's body, so he's quite involved in the task, up until a loud shout comes from beside him.

He'd almost forgotten (again) that Lance had decided to make an even bigger idiot of himself by inventing a contest that no one else was really competing in. He hadn't even noticed who Lance's victim was until he looked away from Shiro at the sound.

" _Fuck!_ "

Fuck, indeed.

Ryan Kinkade, MFE Pilot and sharpshooter in his own right, just swore for the first time in what Keith guesses might be ever. And it was _loud_. Keith didn't even know the man could raise his voice, except on the battlefield. Kinkade is about as mild mannered as a pilot can come these days, polite, follows orders, has pretty nerdy hobbies. Documentaries are great and all, very informative, but yeast is maybe the least interesting thing that Keith could imagine being informed about.

He's got a big dick though, so things seem to balance out.

His eyes are pretty, too, a rare shade of amber that looks gold in this lighting, something he wouldn't have noticed if not for the fact that they were currently looking right at him. Keith figures that he must have been pretty interested in the show Keith was putting on to let Lance drag him into the spotlight. He can respect any man that keeps Lance off his own dick, and Shiro's, for that matter.

Not too long after his eyes were drawn away, Shiro directs them back to him, gently cupping his face and smoothing his hand down Keith's throat to feel the outline of his own cock. Keith hears Kinkade let out another grunt at whatever Lance is doing, but he keeps his eyes on Shiro. He's a little disappointed in himself for losing focus and slowing his rhythm-- needing the extra guidance to keep Shiro happy.

Then he gets an idea.

Shiro wants to show everyone that Keith is his. What better way than to give himself completely?

Deliberately keeping eye contact with Shiro, he drops his hands from where they've been resting at Shiro's thighs, occasionally using them to smooth the spit from his mouth down Shiro's length. He sucks slow and hard back up to the tip, and then opens his mouth, letting it rest on his tongue. Keith savors the taste of precome as it flows from Shiro's slit, and uses both hands to grab at Shiro's, bringing them to grip the hair on the sides of his head.

Shiro smiles at him, a smug and filthy grin.

"If that's what you want, baby," he assents. "You know the signal."

Keith drops both his hands to palm himself as Shiro gets both hands gripped in his hair, and starts with one long pull to the base. He holds Keith there for a few seconds, until Keith's eyes start to water, and then he's pulling Keith back, ever so slowly.

Then nothing is slow anymore.

Shiro pulls Keith in as his hips thrust forward, and fucks his throat like a machine. His pauses are brief, either to pull his dick entirely out before plunging back in, or to bury Keith's nose in his pubes until he stops breathing.

It is absolute bliss.

Keith surrenders himself to the abuse as he presses the heel of his palm into his own aching need. He's starting to soak through his underwear already, and he's sure to ruin his uniform if Shiro lets him come like this, but there's nothing he'd rather be doing than taking everything that Shiro has to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work in the morning but I know the first thing I'm gonna wanna do is write more of this, please pray for my thirsty ass.


End file.
